


摄影师与名模先生

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU
Summary: -oocoocooc





	摄影师与名模先生

**Author's Note:**

> -oocoocooc

摄影师与名模男友

大名鼎鼎的摄影师中本悠太，有个众所周知的怪癖——在给他的御用模特董思成拍照的时 候，必须屏退所有人。

“我需要有一个绝对私密安静，属于我和 winwin 的空间，来创造我的艺术。”

一脸淡然地向围着自己的记者们解释着的中本悠太冷静地扶了扶鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜。 嘁，站在他身旁打扮狂野桀骜的御用模特小声腹诽，道貌岸然。  
著名青年艺术家关上了摄影棚的门。

他身后的董思成曲着一条腿坐在一个黑色高脚蹬上。 下身除了一块三角布料，不着寸缕。  
“够了吗…”

青年有些难堪地扯了扯不太长的衬衫衣摆，尽管跟着中本悠太拍了不少情色满满的相片，在 黑洞洞的镜头底下这样还是让他有些局促。

点在地上的一只赤足慢慢地蜷起了森白的脚趾。

“不够，”不知道是故作姿态还是怎么样，中本悠太不急不缓地扶了扶眼镜，他总是要扶他 这副骄矜的平光眼镜，“把内裤扯下来。”

“什么？”

“扯下来，”摄影师的语气平常得和说“借过”一样，“右边扯下来，露出那里的骨头。”

白色的贴身布料被扯下了一个小角，露出了青年小半个浑圆结实的屁股，以及形状优美的耻 骨，几绺卷曲浓密的毛发从布料的边角处泄露出来。

“张大腿。”

“一只手抱住右腿，另一只手伸进去。”

“伸进去？”不知道是妆容的缘故还是什么，名模的一双丹凤眼眼尾绯红。

“有些职业素养，”中本悠太的脸藏在相机后面，声音似乎有些不满意，或者说怀疑，“伸 进你的内裤里。”

青年显然受了他的激将，任哪一个优秀的模特听到对自己职业素养的怀疑都是要生气的。

指节分明的右手缓慢地挑开内裤边缘，顺着肌肤摸进去，感受到毛发的粗糙，董思成试着抬 起头冲着镜头做足了挑衅的样子。

摄影师的嘴角带上了不太明显的笑意。“下面，自渎给我看。”  
青年张扬恶劣的笑容凝固在了脸上。“你踏马再说一遍？”  
“我说，自渎给我看。” “去死吧！色情狂！”  
“职业素养，”中本悠太收敛了一下，“这是艺术需要，winko 先生。” 另一条腿快要碰到地上的青年不得不保持原样坐回凳子上。  
他的一只手环住弯着的那条腿，另一只手从侧面伸进张大的展示在镜头前的私处，靠着一块 不顶用的小小布料勉强地遮羞。

“自渎，不会吗？” “妈的。”  
咬着牙摩挲起软垂的沉睡中的性器，手指擦过饱满的阴囊，青年渐渐撩拨起久未发泄的欲望， 抬起头看向镜头的眼睛变得野性而又迷离。

“这就是王牌？”镜头后的男人始终没有把脸抬起来，本性天然的说出恶劣的话。 艹。董思成在心里暗骂，调整了一下姿势努力把自己投入到角色中去。  
硬挺的性器颤颤巍巍地将白色布料顶起了一大块，从布料的漏空之间几乎可以窥见青年毛发 覆盖的要地，以及发红的干净的器官。随着右手上下撸动的动作，青年的手指在布料的掩护 下巧妙地摩擦刺激着自己的每一个敏感点，以至于吐露出的透明粘液晕染出一大块湿斑。

“嗯……”鼻腔中发出有些粘腻的哼声，董思成原本就十分柔顺而有些长了的头发被汗水沾 湿下垂到耳际，半张脸对着镜头，露出情热的红晕和下垂的迷离赤红眼神。

中本悠太的喉结不动声色地上下滑动了一下。

镜头里的青年显然耽溺于沉沉欲海，挂在腰间的布料要掉不掉地耷拉在那儿，只有中间被肉 红的性器顶得翘起来老高，随着青年的动作摇摇晃悠，时不时露出半个通红的龟头。

中本悠太得到了一张令他满意的相片。

相片里的董思成似乎从汗水中捞出，黑发散乱潮湿，汗水淋漓，一只手伸进惹人遐想的私地， 小腹上一片白浊，粘腻着几绺黑色的卷曲毛发。

“不错，”摄影师点了点头，“到沙发上去。”

青年还在急促地喘着气，双眼弥漫着激情涌上的生理泪水，听了中本悠太的话下意识放下腿， 想要向棚子的另一边走去，却猛地一踉跄。

“这么不小心？”

摄影师一只手举着相机，另一只手拖住青年结实的小腹。 手底下的肌肤火烧一样的滚烫。  
中本悠太的手顺着衬衣向上摸去，停顿在对方脆弱的胸口，用力将脱力的青年按倒在黑色的 皮质沙发上。

一条腿跪着插入董思成腿间的缝隙，黑色的西裤恶劣地摩擦着对方脆弱的器官，一连白浊的 精液也黏在了上面。

原本压在胸口的手移到了咽喉处，他缓慢地收拢手指，将另一只手上的相机搁到旁边的桌案 上，摄影师的上半身猛地逼近了自己的猎物。

“我要你，winko。”

“我去你妈，”被紧紧压迫着的模特翻了个白眼，伸出垂在沙发边上的皓白手腕开始用力撕 扯男人的上衣，“穿着衣服别想艹小爷。”

青年的胳膊在汗湿的衬衫下鼓出明显的肌肉线条，摄影师的名贵衬衫登时作了两半废料。 中本悠太也不吱声，迅速地解开了对方的衬衣，扯开颇为累赘的三角布料，“转过去。” 拍了拍青年浑圆挺翘的屁股。  
“戏精。”

董思成嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，还是跪在沙发上背对着男人撅起了屁股。

身后传来了金属碰撞的声音，接着是衣料落地时窸窸窣窣的声音，最后是一片安静。

只能听见两个人静静地喘息。

青年感受到强烈的视线锁定在自己身后。

那只常年举着相机的有力的手掌抚上了自己的腰窝，另一只手顺着腰线摸上了乳首，轻慢地 挑弄。

“winko,”男人的声音就在他的耳边，气息热乎乎地喷洒在颈项，“winko sama." 青年不由自主地侧过了头。  
中本悠太含住了那张叫他心动不已的讨厌的小嘴。

先是缱绻地舔弄，接着是难以自抑地激烈吮吻，摄影师强势地掠夺着青年口中的津液，粗糙 的舌头一遍又一遍扫过稚嫩的口腔，发出嘬咂的声音。

润滑油急切地浇在了两人即将交合的地方，男人一面将吻细细碎碎地刻在青年身上，一面缓 慢而用力地增加着在后穴抽送的手指。

手指轻车熟路地找到了董思成的敏感点，颇具节奏的按压，不出意外地看到了对方脆弱的反 应。

他玩味地不急不缓地抽送着手指。

趴跪的青年赤红着眼睛，性器再次高高翘起，顺着身体被抽送的节奏在沙发上甩下晶莹的液 滴。

“大阪混蛋！老子不干了！”

用力扯开男人攀在身上的一只手，董思成愤愤地想要起身去捡起地上的衣服穿上，勃起的阴 茎在空气里无谓地甩动。

滑出后穴的手指大大咧咧地勾出了一条粘腻的液体。

中本悠太拖住了对方的腰，紧紧地箍回自己身边，一只手扶着胀大的阴茎，直接塞进了对方 湿淋淋的后穴。

“唔……”

摄影师的动作精准有力得好像他的专业本职一样，大力顶弄着青年，白色带着红晕的脸颊粗 野的在沙发上顺着动作摩擦，青年几乎不能在达到极限的官能中保持自我，只知道高高的撅 起屁股迎合身后人的动作。

中本悠太注视横陈在黑色沙发雪白的躯干，情难自已地大力揉搓起身下青年圆润的屁股，露 出里面嫩红的穴口艰难而又贪婪地吞吐男人分量十足的性器。

角度刁钻地操干着身下的爱人，摄影师不断地毫不留情地重重碾过对方的敏感点。

骄傲的名模先生被操弄得浑身发抖，呻吟声都带上了没出息的哭腔，之前那个强势的穿裤子 要走的青年人消失的无影无踪，只剩下沙发上这个沉溺在欲望之中的无耻荡妇。

“winko。”

男人从身后环抱住了他，噙住了他的耳垂，舌尖色情地舔弄着耳廓。随着两人身体的贴近， 中本悠太的性器也插进了对方肠道的最深处，像凶悍霸道的器械一样疯狂地抽插着。

“winko。”

“思成，”男人的动作变得更加狠厉，与那温和的声调大相径庭，“还是 winwin。” “唔……”  
董思成只觉得迷迷蒙蒙中听到了对方不断地叫着自己的名字，在激烈的颤抖中哭着射了出 来，他的肠道下意识地绞着，然后感觉到男人的肉棒在自己体内抽动了两下，也射了出来。

“都是我的。”

摄影师并没有立刻抽出软掉的性器，而是就着这个姿势亲昵地吻吻了爱人的脸颊。 “我的。”  
董思成模模糊糊地眨了眨眼，眼眶里的泪水混杂着花掉的红色眼妆淌下。 “去死吧大阪混蛋！”  
模特先生感到后穴夹着的孽障似乎又有了复苏的倾向。


End file.
